


Your Guardian Angel

by Eviscaerian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: Set during Nozomi and Nico's second year at Otonokizuka.





	

July 22nd. The second class ends you rush to the clubroom, even though you could take your time. As soon as you’re in you turn and lock the door behind you, you don’t want to have to deal with anyone today. You turn and collapse onto your chair and bury your head in your hands, you weren’t able to catch up on any of the sleep you missed today because of the headache you have so you’re even more tired than usual. Right now you just need something cool to rest your head on, and right now the glass of the cabinets around the room will have to do. As you press your forehead against the glass you feel the pain begin to ebb and die down. Now that you’re feeling a little better you walk back to your chair and collapse into it. 

You sit there for a while, not really thinking of anything in particular, thoughts just flitting through your mind. Things like how shitty your day was, what you’re going to make for dinner, when the blu ray you ordered will arrive.

As you snap out of your trance-like state you notice your headache has returned, and this time it’s even worse; like Beethoven is playing Symphony No.5 as loud as his orchestra will let him, and christ almighty it hurts.

You get up from your chair and stumble over to the door, the nurse’s office isn’t that far away from your clubroom, you should be able to make it.

You’re almost at the door when the worst thing possible happens; someone knocks. You can’t let anyone see you in your current, pathetic state; your headache hurts so much that you feel like crying and your day certainly hasn’t been good either. 

“Nicocchi, you in there?”

Of all the people who it could be, Nozomi is by far the worst. You want her to see you as someone independant, someone strong, not someone who cries because of a headache and a bad day. 

“Y-yeah, what do you need Nozomi?”

“Can I come in?”

You pretend to try and open the door for a few seconds.

“Oh, would you look at that, the door’s jammed”

A few seconds pass.

“Nicocchi I know you locked the door”

“W-what on earth would give you that idea Nozomi?”

“You don’t sound so good Nicocchi, are you alright?” Nozomi sounds genuinely concerned for you and you can’t help but feel guilty about trying to get her to leave when she’s worried like this.

Reluctantly, you unlock the door for her and take a couple of steps back so she doesn’t see the tears welling in your eyes.

“Are you going to come in?” Nozomi enters and shuts the door behind her. “W-well as you can see, I’m perfectly fine”

She lifts your chin up and looks you in the eyes.

“What’s the matter Nicocchi, why are you crying?”

“D-don’t be silly, I’m not…” You can’t say anymore because of the lump in your throat and seeing Nozomi worrying herself with you makes you feel even worse. Nozomi lowers herself and presses her forehead against yours, before looking shocked.

“Goodness Nicocchi, you’re burning up” She gently takes your hand and leads you to the nurse’s office. You’re sure other people are staring, and you weakly try to remove your hand from hers to no avail. 

When you finally get there she lays you down on a bed and goes to find the nurse. Your headache isn’t as sharp as it was before and rather than thinking of how bad your day has been you’re thinking of how soft Nozomi’s hand was, and how nice it felt. 

After a while you open your eyes again. Nozomi is sat on a chair next to you, and in the golden light streaming through the windows she looks just like a goddess. Did she seriously stay with you all this time?

“Ah, Nicocchi, you’re awake. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah...I’m fine. Hey Nozomi, did you stay with me since you took me here”

“Yep”

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because you’re my friend”

You see the clock at the end of the room and read it in disbelief.

“You’ve been here almost two hours Nozomi!”

“Really?” Nozomi looks at the clock herself and then shrugs “Time flew while I was watching you sleep”

“How could you just waste two hours looking at me while I slept?”

“There was no student council work today so it gave me something to do”

“Well I didn’t want you to watch me!”

“Nicocchi…”

“I’m fed up always being useless, I’m fed up of always needing you to help me out, I’m…” You choke and realize that you’re crying again. Damn, today you really must look pathetic to Nozomi. Before you can continue you’re gently embraced by Nozomi and you feel your anger dissipate instantly; she feels so soft and smells so nice you just want to be able to stay with your face sandwiched in between her breasts for eternity.

She starts to stroke your hair and oh God, her hand feels wonderful, it’s so comforting that you forget all about how bad your day was, and about everything else for that matter, it’s like you two are the only people in the world.

After a couple of seconds she asks “Are you feeling better now, Nicocchi?”. You nod and Nozomi lets go of you so she can sit down again.

“Nozomi...Sorry for what I said to you I-”

“I know, Nicocchi wants to be reliable and grown up.

“...Yeah”

“Well, now that you’re feeling better it’s time to show you what I came for in the first place” She passes you a pink cuboid, about the same height and width as a pack of cards, and double the length. You remove the pink tissue paper and find a pack of strawberry cheesecake Pocky. “I’m sorry that it’s not that impressive, I don’t have that much money and-”   
You throw your arms around her and hug her as hard as you can. She happily reciprocates and hugs you once again. 

“You remembered Nozomi…”

“Of course I did, how could I forget my friend’s birthday?”

You talk for a while and share the Pocky until the nurse clears you out. Back in your clubroom you get your bag and check e-bay; you didn’t win that auction but you don’t really mind, it was much more fun to spend time with Nozomi.

“Hey Nozomi, do you want a limited edition A-Rise badge?”

“No thank you Nicocchi, I’m nowhere near as enthusiastic about idols as you are, besides if this about getting me something in return for the Pocky I’d rather chose how you repay me”

“And what would you like?”

“Your body”

Before you can react Nozomi has pinned you to the table and is tickling you. You can’t help but to burst into fits of laughter as her hands dance all over your torso. As she moves her hands up and down your ribs you are forced to take several deep breaths before you continue laughing. You try to escape by turning over but Nozomi pulls you into her and falls back onto your chair, tickling you the whole time. 

No matter how much you beg her to stop she doesn’t and instead tries to tickle you even more, it takes all of your strength just to throw yourself forward to try and escape, even though you know she’ll catch you instantly. Just as expected, she catches you and pulls you back, this time with her hands on your chest. She keeps tickling your, but it feels different than from before. You manage to catch your breath but Nozomi hasn’t stopped moving her hands across your chest and it takes all your effort to not make a sound.

You manage to whisper “Nozomi...Cut it out” but she either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care. After a while you’re overwhelmed and you can’t help but to let out a very suggestive moan.

Nozomi stops and is silent for a while.

Eventually she says “Nicocchi, people could get the wrong idea if you make those kinds of noises”

“I told you to stop you know, it wasn’t my fault your hands were…”

“Sorry about that Nicocchi”

You sit in silence for a few minutes before you get of Nozomi’s lap and pick your bag up before quickly putting your stuff away and locking up. You and Nozomi walk towards the school gate in silence, and even though you don’t ask, Nozomi links arms with you. 

When you reach the gate you need to go your separate ways, so you begin to mumble a few words of thanks. Nozomi presses a finger against your lips, cutting you off. She whispers “Happy birthday Nicocchi” and quickly plants a kiss on your lips. You stand there, stunned as Nozomi calmly walks away after taking your first kiss.

The next day you’re not really sure what to expect from her, but you know she’ll want you to act as though nothing had happened yesterday. As you walk to your classroom you’re suddenly seized from behind and your chest is molested for almost thirty seconds.

“Aww, aren’t you going to make any noises like you did yesterday Nicocchi?”

“Nozomi...Let me go!”

You spin around angrily to find your friend smiling back at you. It’s impossible to be angry with her for very long so you don’t even try. 

“Did my spiritual power not work this time?”

“Of course not idiot” You shout at her, but you soften your voice for the next part of your sentence “Your power only works when we’re alone”

Nozomi takes a couple of seconds to understand what you mean by that before blushing bright red.

“Nicocchi you pervert”


End file.
